


The Origins of Margaret Hamilton

by orphan_account



Series: The Story of Margaret Hamilton [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bad Parenting, But more hurt than comfort, But the MCU doesn't really come into play for a while, F/M, Family Issues, Gen, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, I should be sleeping instead of writing this, Lesbian Character, Name changing, Non-Graphic Violence, OC-centric, Original Characters - Freeform, POV First Person, Period-Typical Homophobia, Tagged with MCU because it is technically in it, Theft, This is going to be long just bear with me, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My name is Margaret Hamilton. But that's not always been my name. I used to go by Julia Spencer, but I changed my name when I was fourteen. Ever since I was fourteen, my life has been a mess.orThe beginning of the long story that is the life of Margaret Hamilton.Takes place in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, but that isn't really important until later in the story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is unbeta'd, so please please please report any mistakes in the comments.  
> First chapter, trigger warning for homophobia, this takes place in the early 1900s so it's pretty much everywhere. This chapter is a mess, enjoy!

My name is Margaret Hamilton. But that's not always been my name. I used to go by Julia Spencer, but I changed my name when I was fourteen. Ever since I was fourteen, my life has been a mess. The year was 1930. I was in the middle of a seemingly ordinary family dinner, but little did I know at the time, it would change my life. For the better or for the worse, I still don't know. I still have a lot of life to live and my world is constantly changing, sometimes for the better and sometimes for the worse. At this fateful meal, I was devouring delicious food while the rest of my family was chatting (and eating). Sadly, my father, a Mr. Arthur Spencer, was absent, he was most likely working late. After I began to think he would miss dinner, he marched through the door with a scary expression on his face. He turned to my sister who was chewing a bite but stopped when she noticed his face. "Is it true?" He asked in a chilling voice.  
     "Is what true?" My sister Jade asked, confused.   
     "That you were going out with a girl," he clarified. Silence fell around the table. Everyone except me was staring at my sister. I was staring at my father. My mother looked disturbed. Finally, after what seemed like years, my brother Ryan broke the silence.  
     "Jade?" He asked, looking for a confirmation. Jade had a conflicted look on her face. That told me everything. I tried to make eye contact with her, tell her that even if she was dating a girl I still loved her, because of course I still loved her, she is my sister, but she was staring at the floor, avoiding everyone's gazes. Finally, Jade seemed to come to a decision. She tensed minutely before quietly whispering,  
     "Yes,"  
Everyone exploded. I watched glued to my seat, unable to do anything as my mother and father stood up and started screaming at her, my mother crying. My brother also sat quietly, which he never did, with an expression of strong disappointment on his usually cheerful face. Then, my father raised his voice even louder so it would be heard loud and clear across the ocean of background noise. "You will leave this house tonight and not come back," he hissed across the table. Shock filled my body. Even Ryan looked terrified, and Ryan never looked terrified. I had had enough. As rage filled my body, fueled by my hatred of everything that had built up over all fourteen short years of my life I stood up. Everyone quieted and stared at me. "Sit down, Julia," my father commanded. That was it. The final straw. Everything was blurry as I let the rage conquer me.   
"No," I said, quietly but sternly. "No," I said, louder this time. "This is your firstborn daughter. You have loved her every other day of her life, why does this change anything?"  
     "Sit down, Julia Spencer! I will not have this kind of disrespect from my daughter. This changes everything because, well, it does!" Oh no. He was furious. But I wasn't in a mood to listen.  
     "You're set on kicking her out then?" I took a deep breath, ready to make a decision that would change my life. Ready to throw away my chance for a normal life. But I was never one to follow the crowd. I swallowed my fears and continued. "Well, I'm going with her!" I stormed away from the table, and could only hear silence for a few seconds before I heard my sister stand up and follow me. As I held the door for her, I could hear someone saying "Julia, wait!" and then another person saying "Let her go, Amelia" but I ignored them and followed my shivering sister out of the neighborhood. We walked until my legs were sore and all of the remaining rage had drained out of me. I grew nervous wondering what fate had in store for me. When I had left my home, I had left everything. My hopes and dreams, my family (except for Jade), and everything I had ever know. Ahead of me lay a life of mystery and tragedy. But for now, in this first dark moment of my life, I had more important things to worry about than my future. I needed to focus on the present. Find a place to live, because in the morning, this empty park somewhere in New York would fill up with people and someone would certainly notice two lost looking teenage girls by themselves. I sighed quietly before falling asleep in my dear sister's arms on a bench in a shadow-filled park far from my safe home.  
++==++==++==++==++==++==++==++==++==++==++==++==++==++==++==++==++==++==


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name changes, and the sisters think about what to do next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, most of the updates won't be this quick.  
> This chapter feels kinda awkward, but it's a bit of a break from angst

     I woke up to my sister shaking my shoulder and whispering something. When I opened my eyes, I saw her green eyes staring into me and behind her the sight of a spectacular sunrise. I sat up, observing the orange sky. "Were you listening?" Jade asked me. I shook my head slowly, still drowsy. "As I was saying, my 18th birthday is in six days, and then I'll be an adult, Julia,"  
     "Don't call me that," I grumbled.  
     "But it's your name! What else should I call you?" Jade asked, slightly perplexed.  
     "I don't know," I replied. "I just know that I want to change it. I hate our family and I hate my name."  
     "No need to get so worked up about it," said Jade. "What would you like me to call you instead?"  
     "Uh.."  
     "So you have no idea. Um, any relatives you actually like? Grandma was nice."  
     "She was nice. Her name was Margaret, right?" I asked.  
     "Yes, I believe so. Margaret. That's a nice name. I think it suits you. Now, what about a last name? Margaret Spencer sounds kind of tacky. I like the name Jade, but I think our last name is downright horrible, and it's terribly boring." Margaret. I agreed with Jade. It is a nice name, and it does suit me well.  
     "For a last name... well I don't know. There has to be something that sounds good with Margaret and Jade." Jade thought hard about the matter for a moment. Then, she looked like she had an idea.  
     "How about Hamilton? It's a pretty name, not too unique, and it goes very nicely with Jade and Margaret." I smiled at my wonderful sister. At that moment, I was glad that I had mustered up the courage to leave with her.  
     "Hamilton sounds great. Let's use it."  
     After that, Jade and I left the park, feeling ready to face the world with our new identities, walking hand in hand through the crowded streets of New York. Although we got a few strange looks, nobody paid very much attention to two average-looking teenage girls. "What comes next?" I asked Jade after we had gotten to a different park. She looked around before deeming it safe to talk without being disturbed. It was a beautiful day, a sharp contrast with the cold, dreary atmosphere of the past night.  
     "We should probably try to find a way to get money, though I don't know how," Jade finally answered, sounding a bit disheartened. "Nobody in their right mind would want to hire an unfamiliar teenage girl," I nodded at her, agreeing.  
     "Who ever said we had to do it the legal way?" I questioned, already thinking up money-making schemes.  
     "Jul- Margaret!" she scolded.     "What?" I said, shrugging. "You're absolutely right. Nobody will want to hire us. And if we don't get money, we'll starve," Jade sighed. "Admit it, you know I'm right,"  
     "Fine. I admit it. You're right. We may need to do some things that aren't exactly legal. But I'm not a thief; I have no idea how to steal something and not get caught." I smiled at my sister, a scary, joyless smile. Jade looked slightly concerned at my look.  
     "I have a lot of ideas," I informed her, still smiling.  
     "Just, Juli- no, Margaret, please be careful, and whatever you do, don't get caught," Jade pleaded, her posture shifting.  
     "I'll be fine, Jade. I won't get caught. Believe me, I'm not an amateur." This confused my sister. Whoops, I guess she never found out I had stolen quite a few times before. Oh wait, that's because I've never been caught.  
     "What do you mean? You've never stolen anything before!" she exclaimed, shock written all over her face.  
     "Of course I've stolen things before. Are you trying to say you haven't?" I asked her teasingly, my smile becoming a humored smirk. Jade was wearing her disappointed face. I suppose she wasn't too big of a fan of my nightly activities. "I snuck out around midnight, some nights. Would find some tired man with a full wallet, and well, you know," I made a vague gesture with my hands.  
     "Really, Margaret?" Jade asked, looking even more disappointed, if that was even possible.  
     "Yeah, really," I informed her. Honestly, I didn't think that she'd be that disappointed. After all, that meant that I had a skill set that would be vital to keeping us alive and healthy and safe. I decided that that would be the end of that awkward conversation, and turned my gaze onto the people walking through the park. There were young boys playing some sort of game, and a couple holding hands and smiling at each other. There was a man fighting with his wife, arguing about money, and a man talking to a friend. All normal people, living the life that I so wished I could live, but it was far too late to go back now. My father, who didn't even deserve to be called a father, had insulted my sister. He had gone too far. So, taking one last envious glance at all the ordinary, boring people, I finally accepted that this was my life now: venturing from place to place with my dear sister, stealing what we needed to survive, and avoiding everyone else.  
//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This is unbeta'd so please point out any errors

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
